Can't Be Friends
by TracyCook
Summary: Sonny is getting married to Chad, but Tawni is in love with her.  During her bachelorette party things get crazy, and now both are confused. A Sonny/Tawni fic for firelady101's SWAC contest. Tonny! Rated M for a reason! Femslash! COMPLETE!
1. Answers or Mistakes?

Can't Be Friends

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Authors Note: A Sonny/Tawni fic for firelady101's SWAC contest. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it, win or no win, this should be fun! :) First real Songfic I've ever done so I hope that I don't disappoint! Song I picked is "Can't be friends" by Trey Songz.

Chapter 1

Answers or Mistakes?

For as long as Tawni could remember she had always had a crush on a certain brunette co-star of hers. Well, maybe not always. At first she had simply thought that her feelings toward the other consisted of jealousy and hatred for something she would never be.

To the blonde, from day one Sonny had always been so beautiful. This was not what made her jealous though, because Tawni knew that she herself was beautiful, it was that sweet and very naïve personality that she possessed. That was something that the diva had never possessed and never would.

Being in show business from the age of three had taken away from her having a normal life. She had been exposed to the darkness of the real world at a very young age and she knew due to this that she was her only true friend. Other people would do anything in their power to get ahead of you, it did not care who they hurt or betrayed as long as they received publicity. In turn Tawni had mirrored their actions and became like them.

Along with this, the young star had learnt that love was a hoax in Hollywood. People married for more attention, they married to steal money, and for mere lust.

At least this was how Tawni had always looked at showbiz; someone had changed that all for her and flipped her world completely upside down. That someone was Sonny Munroe. When she had arrived to their show the blonde had assumed she was just like every other person she had met, but Sonny was unlike anyone in Hollywood.

It had taken some time for her to come to the realization that these feelings for the brunette ran so much deeper than feelings she held for any other individual. Of course she had originally thought that it was merely the first person she could call a true friend, but over time it had grown to more.

She had realized this two years ago.

Over the last two years she had grown used to holding it in and pushing Sonny away, she knew that she could never tell her about this. Her pride would never allow it. Not only would it completely destroy the image she had spent a lifetime perfecting, if she were to be rejected by the girl that she had always tried to hate it would completely break her.

So, instead, she continued through life pretending to hate her, while many times allowing the fact that she cared to come out and her façade to slip away. This of course led to a hug from the beautiful girl that made her body heat up and completely took her breath away. It was almost tormenting how over the years she had stopped pushing Sonny away and instead savored every single touch from her.

On more than one occasion Tawni had fantasized about kissing her friend, what it would be like to hold her hand for more than a second, to say that she were hers. She was even to the point that she would probably do something about it. But there was one problem.

'_I can't believe that she is engaged to that self-serving jerk.' _Tawni pouted a bit as she thought about it. Chad had asked Sonny to marry him, and surprisingly despite their many falling outs she had agreed.

So now she was getting married to whom else but her largest rival, Chad Dylan Cooper. Since the age of six when he broke her heart they had been rivals in everything and he had always won. Now unbeknownst to him they were rivals for the same woman, and by the look of things he was winning at that as well. Not that it was a game in any way to her, these feelings were completely real. It was almost suffocating how real they were, and she was running out of time to make a move, because the wedding was drawing near. _'Just three days…'_

Tawni was currently planning things for the bachelorette party that she would be hosting tonight. Sonny had surprisingly trusted her with the preparations. It was amazing how three years could change so much. No one had ever trusted Tawni with such a task. _'I suppose this is just what best friends do, right?'_

While most would assume that the diva would make the party all about herself, she had other plans. Knowing that this was not about her. She had been preparing for weeks now trying to make it fun for Sonny and figure out ways to pull her out of her comfort levels to enjoy it.

Though both girls were now of drinking age, the blonde was sure that Sonny had never drank alcohol. She herself had only drank on rare occasions, for she liked to be in control of herself. Not to mention in the mornings after she had gotten trashed seeing herself so unbelievably unattractive was enough to frighten her from drinking.

Still, it had been fun, and with her nerves how they currently were at just thinking about the night with the girl that she secretly loved, Tawni knew that alcohol was going to be a necessity tonight.

On top of it all they would be going to a male strip show, which was not something that the blonde cared to see. She had found over the many years that she did not find men or woman attractive really, only Sonny. So a little blurred vision could not hurt, right?

'_Chad's so damn lucky.' _Tawni thought to herself sighing a bit. _'She is happy with him though… so this is how it must stay.'_

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Standing in line for the strip club Sonny could feel her heart racing in her chest, she was nervous. She had never been to such a place and it was making her feel a bit guilty about Chad. Not to mention a bit nervous as she thought about what he could be doing on his last "free night."

"Isn't this cheating?" Sonny asked as her conscience continued to badger her. Over the years she had lost a bit of her innocence, most of that being after giving herself to Chad sexually, but she had certainly not lost it all. So, for the brunette, this was a bit too much. She was getting married to the only person that she could possibly see herself with.

"Sonny it isn't cheating." Tawni stated before she noticed her friends doubtful eyes. "Is it stealing when you go to a store and browse, but do not buy anything?"

"No." Was Sonny's slightly confused reply. She honestly did not get the analogy or think it was anywhere near close to the same thing. But, it was definitely a VERY Tawni thing to say.

"Exactly! So let's go have fun!" The diva shouted in her high pitched voice with a smile that spread across her face. For Sonny it was always cute to see Tawni smile, to see her real smile, it was something she had learnt to treasure over the years for she did not show it to many.

Tawni grabbed onto the brunette's hand and dragged her toward the front of the line. She had to suppress all of the feelings that the simple touch elicited. Her body reacted and she felt her stomach tangle in knots and her heart race. Yet, it hurt knowing it meant nothing to Sonny.

The bouncer stood with crossed arms against his fit chest, he was rather large and a very muscular man. "You gals look awfully young for a place like this, can I see some ID?"

"Of course." Tawni said as she started sifting through her purse before pulling out her very pink, and very bedazzled wallet. Opening it she showed him her license, proud of her age, though a little annoyed that he did not recognize her.

"Very well, now you?" He asked pointing to the brunette.

Sonny nodded laughing nervously as she handed the ID to the tall man, she felt as if there was a need for her to explain to him why she were in a place like this. "I wouldn't usually come to a place like this, but, ya see, I'm getting married this weekend so it's just part of the bachelorette party, for fun. But—" She was interrupted as the bouncer laughed at her obvious innocence handing back her ID.

"No explanation needed. Have fun ladies." He undid the rope to let them in.

The brunette was still feeling bad. _"What would Chad think if he knew where I was right now? WHERE IS HE RIGHT NOW?'_

Tawni could tell that her friend was worried and laughed loudly before wrapping an arm around the shorter of the two's shoulders pushing her into the club. "I know just what you need to take away your worries so that you can have some fun." She sand the end of the sentence knocking their hips together, earning a laugh from her friend.

"I am afraid to ask."

"Then don't, the less questions out of you the better." The blonde smiled over at Sonny as they reached the bar. Once there she ordered two alcoholic beverages for her and the brunette, each had cute pink umbrellas in them. "Just drink." She handed one to her friend.

"Tawni, I don't drink." Sonny stated a little upset.

"Sure ya do." Tawni said with a smirk on her lips. It was rare to see her being so friendly and playful but she had gotten more so over the years, and Sonny had grown to care for her deeply. "I've seen you drink many many times over the last three years." She winked, which for some reason caused the shorter girl to blush.

Despite all of the blonde's joking, she felt the need to stick with her convictions handing the drink back. "Seriously Tawni, alcohol is bad for you."

"Oh Sonny, you are too good for your own good! One drink won't kill you." As if trying to prove her point she took a sip of her own drink before adding in a cute voice. "Yummy! Now drink up." With this she pushed the drink back.

Tawni had no intention of getting Sonny drunk, she merely wanted the beautiful girl to enjoy her night. For once in her life she honestly held no selfish intentions and only a slight improbably hope that if she loosened up Sonny would admit her love for her. Which of course would never happen. _'But a girl can dream…'_

They found a seat at a table right in front of the stage, Sonny taking small sips of the drink that she found tasted surprisingly sweet. It was nothing like she had expected alcohol to taste like. Anxiety was causing her heart to speed as the lights turned down signaling that the show was about to start.

The brunette was dragged out of her thoughts and anxieties as she looked over at Tawni, who was pulling some money out for when the strippers arrived on stage. What really caught her eyes was the blonde's beautiful face and features. She wondered momentarily why her friend had no boyfriend, she certainly was beautiful. Her beautiful blue eyes, long blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, and of course those beautiful pink coco-moco-coco glossed lips.

As the blonde noticed the staring she looked over at her friend with confused blue eyes. This caused Sonny to start blushing and quickly fix her eyes on the stage. _'Why did I just blush? It's just Tawni!' _Looking down she realized that her glass was almost empty. _'Must be the alcohol. Yeah. That must be it.'_

Tawni was wondering very similar things, she had not been shocked to see Sonny looking at her, it was the brunette's reactions that had confused her. That and the way that those large brown eyes had been looking her over, almost lustfully? _'You're just getting your hopes up Tawni… but she was blushing! Why was she blushing?' _As her heart started to rapidly beat the blonde downed her entire drink hoping it would calm her nerves. The liquid burned.

Raising a perfectly manicured hand to get the waiter's attention she smiled at him, taking note of what was supposed to be a sexy outfit he wore she laughed internally before asking him for two more drinks.

Feeling calmer now due to the alcohol in her system she smiled and the rational part of her brain told her _'She was probably blushing at the thought of where we would be putting this money.' _Smiling at this she looked over to see Sonny look away as the curtains opened revealing six very muscular men on stage dressed in clothes that more than likely would rip off.

'_She is so cute…' _Tawni thought giggling to herself as she shook her head. "Sonny, we won't get our money's worth if you don't at least watch the show."

The blonde watched as Sonny hesitantly looked at the stage as if it were the scary part of a movie in the theatre, it was almost unbearably adorable. She laughed out as those brown eyes that she loved widened at the sight of the men tearing off their suits and remaining only in their leopard thongs, dancing along the stage all together.

Sonny could feel her body growing hot and her face flushing from embarrassment, or perhaps the alcohol. Quickly she realized that her second glass of alcohol was gone.

Tawni who seemed to be more entertained by Sonny's reactions signaled to the waiter who brought two more glasses to their table.

Able to feel the alcohol now as it rushed through her blood system, the brunette was trying to understand the strange sensations she was feeling. It felt as if her mind was growing foggy and she was not worrying or overthinking things like she usually would. Her conscience had shut up for the most part.

Probably the weirdest side-effect that Sonny was experiencing would be the random attraction that she was feeling toward her best friend. Though, she had always found her beautiful this was a very different attraction. She kept watching her as she placed bills into the stripper's thongs. Tawni would shout out "oohs" as she did so, obviously a bit tipsy herself at the very least, but with every bill that she placed into a thong Sonny felt jealousy. She wanted all of the blonde's attention.

She too had partaken in putting money into the guy's panties, which was something she would never be brave enough to do without the alcohol's influence. The beautiful girl found that none of them seemed to hold her attention though, not like the blonde was. None were even attractive to her and they were perfect men, as if chiseled by God himself.

Tawni had noticed the way that Sonny had been looking at her as she finished up yet another drink. Perhaps it was the alcohol but she was feeling exceptionally brave and was almost certain that those brown eyes had been watching her with more lust than they held for the men on stage.

One more drink for both of them was all that it took to help the diva make her move.

"None of these guys are remotely hot!" The volume of her voice was hard to control in her current state so it came out in a shout.

Shocked a bit by the blonde's voice Sonny jumped in her chair before bursting out in a fit of giggles. As she calmed her laughing she laid her head on the tables looking up at Tawni's face locking their eyes. "I know, not any of them."

Confusion filled blue eyes at these words; they only seemed to confirm her suspicions. Earlier she had seen lust behind those brown eyes, and if it were not for the men than could possibly be for herself, right? _'Time to test a theory…' _She thought to herself deviously.

Sonny had been preoccupied with running her eyes once again over her friend's face. As her eyes ran down from beautiful eyes they landed on her pink lips. The stare was one of hunger, for some reason she was feeling tempted to taste the chocolate lips, they appeared so much softer than any guys she had ever seen and she wondered if they were.

'_Control yourself Sonny; this is just the alcohol talking. You are not into girls, you love Chad.' _Her mind tried it's hardest to remind her.

"Thinking about Chad then?" Tawni finally questioned a smirk on those tempting lips.

Sonny was confused as she was dragged out of her thoughts with a strange question. "Huh?"

"You have a very lustful look on your face. I assume it is for him?" Secretly the blonde was hoping that it was not for him and that it was for her. Even if that were the case she doubted that Sonny would be honest with her.

The young actress from Wisconsin blushed brightly. Not that it would be noticeable to anyone but herself with how flushed she already was. Truth was that the lustful look had nothing to do with Chad, and though she knew it would be wrong to admit that to her friend she could not seem to stop herself, and her lips betrayed her. "No, not Chad."

Blue eyes widened. _"What? She couldn't really have been thinking about me?' _Tawni's heart started to race more so than it ever had, if she were unhealthy she would have worried about having a heart attack. Trying to regain her composure, despite her shock, she smirked. "Oh really now?"

Standing the woman in heels walked around the table to where Sonny was seated with the top half of her body still resting on the table. Sitting up abruptly the brunette found the stage behind her blonde co-star very fascinating for the first time that night. "Yes." Her voice came out high pitched and squeaky like it often did when she was extremely nervous.

"Really." She stated in a lower and quiet voice.

"Then who exactly were you thinking of, Sonny?" Her voice was teasing.

Even with the alcohol in her system she knew better than to admit to her best friend that she had been thinking about what it would be like to kiss her. So, Sonny opted for simply mumbling out "No one in particular." Her voice betrayed her though by growing high at the end. Tawni always could tell when she was lying and the smirk widening across her beautiful face only confirmed this. _'Oh god… she knows…'_

Tawni moved even closer to Sonny who was now sitting up straight in the chair, the closer that the blonde got the more she felt light headed. _'What is she going to do? She doesn't look mad…'_

"If you are not thinking of your fiancé or the men on the stage then I can only think of one person that it could be, correct me if I am wrong." The diva stated as she started to dance in front of her friend, swaying her hips from side to side. She enjoyed the way that large brown eyes watched her body with lust. She had never expected that this would happen, and she planned to take full advantage of it, even if she lost it all the next day. "There's that look again." She stated teasingly.

Sonny forced herself to look away from Tawni's perfect body as she bit down on her bottom lip and tried to ignore the way her body was reacting. She had never felt anything so intense and that was scaring her. "Tawni, I'm sorry." She apologized shamefully before feeling something weigh down her legs. Looking up it did not take long for the brunette to realize that the beautiful girl had straddled her lap.

"Don't be sorry." The blonde star stated her voice now much lower than usual as she lent in against Sonny's neck pressing those soft lips against the sensitive skin she found there. Leaning up she sucked her co-star's earlobe into her mouth grazing it with her teeth as she let it go and whispered hotly against her ear. "I like it."

Any clear thoughts that Sonny had had running through her mind disappeared as she felt those lips against her neck, before teasing her ear. The words whispered against her ear only intensified the feelings that she had been experiencing. They were frightening, yet exciting, and if she were honest with herself she would admit she liked it too. Still, she did not react outwardly and this seemed to annoy the blonde straddling her hips.

Leaning in she pushed her lips against Sonny's skin again before sucking the sweet flesh between her lips and running her tongue along it as she sucked gently. The taste was intoxicating to Tawni who had been dreaming of the day this would happen every night for the last two years. When the brunette reacted under her touch she could feel her desires intensify and she bit down a little harder on her neck. Hoping to leave a mark.

Sonny groaned out in pleasure as Tawni started to rock her heated womanhood against her body, and as she felt her kiss down her neck even further to her collarbone which was exposed in the dress she was wearing. Her body shook as those lips lightly pressed against the bone, teasingly. Wanting more, the brunette reached up twisting her fingers in the soft blonde locks of the beautiful girl dragging her head closer. This earned a loud moan of enjoyment from her best friend as she bit down hard on Sonny's collarbone.

"Oh god!" Sonny moaned out, due to her intoxicated state she did not think to hide the moan and many people around them were probably watching. She did not care. She had never been turned on this much in her entire lifetime; she could feel heated wetness forming between her legs.

"From the sound of it, you like it just as much as me." Tawni mumbled against her skin, a playful glint in her eyes.

Sonny whimpered out as the beautiful blonde stopped what she had been doing to speak, she missed the contact. Realizing that her friend was not going to continue until she responded she blushed brightly. "Mmm maybe more so." She replied honestly.

Chuckling against the skin that she had recently tasted caused her breath to hit Sonny's neck and collar making her shiver with need and lust. "Oh, I doubt that. I have wanted this for so long, Sonny." The blonde hoped that she would remember these words in the morning, but with how intoxicated the girl she loved was she doubted she would. That was something that she would worry about then though, not now. Now she had other things on her mind.

The brunette was a bit surprised to hear that her friend had wanted this for such a long time, but she did not get a chance to dwell on these thoughts as she felt those lips she loved latch back onto her collarbone, as perfect manicured fingers wandered below the neckline of her dress. _'Oh my! What is she doing?'_

Her internal questioning was answered when she felt those fingers run over her already hardened nipples. Running her thumbs in circles around them Sonny could not hold back her moaning now, as she continued to let out loud moans between gasps of air. Her body was shaking uncontrollably at this point, and wetness was certainly soaking through her dress.

Tawni was now moving down from Sonny's collar, her lips kissing and sucking in every inch of skin on her way down to her destination. To her there was no greater treasure in the world. Well, perhaps one, but that also belonged to this girl that she loved. She wanted to savor every single moment with her. As she reached the hardened nub the blonde ran her tongue against it gently, in a teasing way. Which caused Sonny to shake and let out soft hums signaling she was enjoying it as she twisted the blonde's hair dragging her closer to her breast. The pull of her hair caused Tawni to moan out against the nipple, the vibrations causing the brunette to let out a soft moan.

Tawni sucked the nub between her lips and circled it with her tongue before nibbling on it slightly, enjoying the way that Sonny tasted. She was so sweet it was intoxicating and she wanted so much more.

"Girls! Girls!" A sudden voice said, they both recognized the voice as the bouncer but they ignored it completely, as the dive ran her fingers over Sonny's neglected nipple still sucking on the other. Sonny had not even heard the voice as she continued to groan out in pleasure, no one had ever made her feel this way. She never wanted it to end.

Tawni smiled against the woman of her affection's nipple knowing that Sonny either had been so entranced she had not heard the young man, or that she did not care. Either way she was lost in the pleasure and that boosted the blonde's ego. As much as she wanted to continue the bouncer was now tapping her on the shoulder.

"Can't you see that we are busy?" She finally pulled away snapping at the young man in a very Tawni-like manner. As large as the man was she was not scared of taking him on if he continued to threaten what she wanted most.

"Yes." He laughed to show her that he was not angry. "In fact that is what I need to talk with you about. As much as I was enjoying the scene between the two of you, some patrons are complaining and you need to take this elsewhere."

Tawni squinted her eyes at him, her very selfish and cold attitude returning. The only one who did not have to see this side of her at all times was Sonny. "Oh right, because this is such a prim and proper place? What if she paid me and you got a cut? Then would it be okay?" She growled out before standing to her feet and straightening out her dress.

Sonny looked confused as she quickly pulled her dress back up to conceal herself. Embarrassment filling covering her face as she stood to her feet stumbling a bit in her heels. "I apologize for my friend here. We did not mean too disrupt anyone. Come on Tawn, let's get out of here." These words came out slurred but both the blonde and the bouncer understood them. Then uncharacteristically the brunette grabbed onto Tawni's hand dragging her toward the door slurring "We have some things to finish."

Luckily for the both of them Tawni had had her limo driver take them to the club, so they would not have to worry about driving home under the influence. The blonde could feel her heart racing and the excitement of the night ahead of them in every part of her body as she was pushed into the limo by Sonny who now was kissing her again.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Alright, started a new fic that I hope you all like a lot! :) It will probably be pretty long, as is this chapter. The song shall be in the next chapter. But it will relate I promise!

Please review, I would love to have some feedback. Sorry for Sonny's slight out of characterness it is only the alcohol, she will be same ol Sonny in the next chapter.

Love y'all!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Can't Be Friends

Can't Be Friends

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Authors Note: I am kind of upset… My cute fic –'hot closet?' has been getting some gay bashing, as with many of my others. Yet, particularly that one. In which I was informed to "get a life homo". All of my stories are femslash, and if people do have a problem with it, do not read them please? There is nothing you can say to me that I did not already hear growing up in Kansas and attending Catholic school my whole life, I've been informed Hell awaits, so get out of my fictions.

Chapter 2

Can't Be Friends

As Sonny opened her eyes she had to blink a few times to clear them and see the room that she was in, it did not appear to be a room that she had ever seen before. Yet, it did not take that long to realize whose room it was. Perhaps it was the pink walls, but more than likely it was the hundreds of pictures of Tawni that littered those walls. It was worse than at their dressing room and it almost caused the brunette to let out a laugh that she forced herself to keep in for obvious reasons. The last thing she wanted was for the blonde to awaken right now.

Glancing up at the alarm clock on the dresser beside the bed she realized that it was still fairly early, the digital numbers reading 6:12. With this realization came many others. Probably the most important of these being the warm naked body wrapped around her own. Though, Chad and her had awoken on many occasions similar to this she highly doubted it was him holding her.

Maybe it was the fact that she was in Tawni's room, or it could have been the curves of the body behind her that gave it away. She could feel soft breasts pressing against the skin of her back, which was something that Chad certainly did not have. The skin was also far smoother than that of her fiancé. The scent of sweat mixed with chocolate and alcohol filled the entire room, and long blonde hairs tickled her shoulder and upper back.

There was no way to deny it. What little memories she had of the night prior had really happened, and now she was lying in bed completely naked with Tawni Hart.

The worst thing was how comfortable Sonny felt right now, in the arms of her friend. If she was not feeling completely guilty she knew that she could easily snuggle up in those arms and drift into a peaceful sleep. It was a safe feeling. One that she did not necessarily get when being held by her fiancé. The young star had hurt her so many times over the years. They would break up and then get back together over and over and not once was it due to something that she did wrong.

Brown eyes that had slowly shut as she thought snapped open at the weight of her mistake. _'Until now… he never cheated on me… what have I done? Oh my god I can't be here, I have a wedding this weekend!' _

Very slowly Sonny moved to get out of the foreign bed, making sure to not bounce the mattress too much or make too much noise. As she slipped from those beautiful arms she gently placed one of Tawni's many pillows in between her arms as a replacement for herself. The alcohol undoubtedly helping in her escape.

Collecting her clothes she threw them on with little noise. The hardest part being when she had to stand on one leg in order to slip on her heels. After she was completely dressed the brunette hurried toward the bedroom door, her heart racing. At this point she had given up on being quiet and instead focused on speed.

Before she reached the door she heard Tawni mumbling in her sleep, which she had found the blonde often did. Usually her mumblings had never been nice things. "..love you…"

Sonny blushed as she remembered the diva's words last night. _'How long had she wanted this exactly?' _

She was dragged out of her curiosity as she watched the blonde shivering on the bed and clinging tightly to the pillow. Sometimes Sonny wished that she was not such a good person, but alas she was and she knew that she could not leave on this note. _'A note! That's good! Oookay, where's a pen?' _She thought before glancing around the room.

Brown eyes landed on a pink pen and some paper on the dresser beside the alarm clock and a smile played on her lips as she looked at the pen. Honestly, sometimes she wondered what the blonde's fascination was with the color. Shaking her head she started to write out a note for her friend.

Laying the note beside Tawni on the bed she could not help but allow her eyes to wander the exposed skin of her friend's body. She was perfection. The tan covered every inch of skin and her hair even disheveled looked like it had been placed that way. Sonny blushed as she remembered the previous night and a few flashes of what had happened between the two came to mind. It heat up her body to recall what she had done to the girl lying in bed peacefully now.

Shaking the thoughts, as well as the excitement and guilt from her mind, the brunette reached out in order to lift the covers over the beautiful girl before tracing her fingers gently across Tawni's face.

"Mmm." The diva mumbled as a smile formed on her lips, which seemed to amplify Sonny's guilt.

Hastily she pulled her hand away and turned on her heels running out of the apartment. She had to find Chad and make things back to normal, for all of this had grown far too confusing.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

8:39 AM; blurry eyes read on the alarm clock beside her bed. Still slightly dazed she had yet to notice the pillow in her arms was not Sonny, but as she snuggled against it she quickly realized and sat up straight in bed.

Head pounding from the alcohol consumed mixed with sitting up too fast she ignored the pain and still stared at the clock. It was so early. _'Sonny must have snuck out…' _The thought caused her stomach to ache and her heart to sink. Tawni had the feeling that her friendship was ruined and that the brunette would hate her now, forever. _'She must hate me.'_

As she moved to get out of her bed her hand pushed up against a piece of paper that made a crumpling noise from the weight of her body. Her ears perked up and she quickly lifted the piece of paper to look at it. It was a note. '_From Sonny.'_

The blonde could feel her heart racing as her hands shook, she was anxious, almost to the point she did not want to read her friends words. What if they were mean? What if Sonny never wanted to talk to her again?

'_Tawni,_

_I am not mad about what happened, but I do need to fix things with Chad. I am marrying him. He is the only one I could see myself growing old with, and the one that I love. I don't know if you will still want to be friends with me after what happened, and I don't blame you. I should not have allowed it to take place… _

_Please forgive me, and I hope we can still be friends. Over the last three years you really have become my best friend._

_Love,_

_Sonny.'_

Tawni could feel tears welling up in her blue eyes as she read over the letter, it had not been mean. She just had not expected nice words to hurt so much more than mean ones. If Sonny had only said that she hated her than maybe the blonde could move on, maybe it would make things easier, she could leave. No! She wanted to be friends? Friends after what they did? How was she supposed to be the beautiful girls friend after the night they shared.

Maybe to Sonny it was all just a mistake, but to Tawni it had meant the world and more. She had waited for two long years to admit her feelings, and now they were just simply being brushed away. The brunette did not hate her, she did not love her, she just wanted to be friends?

The diva crumpled up the letter in her perfect hand before throwing it on the ground. Now wishing that she had been just a little less sober the night before. She remembered everything.

Sonny and her had made their way out of the limo still kissing passionately, their bodies hot and aching to be exposed. Tawni had shown the brunette she loved to her bed and they had disrobed and taken each other for hours until finally curling up together and falling asleep in safe arms. During the brunette's drunken state she had told the blonde many times that she loved her, but now it was apparent those words were merely friendly.

"Gahh! I hate this! Stupid confusing girl!" Tawni shouted out as she stood to her feet kicking the piece of paper across the carpet. She was so upset.

But, what could she do? Shouldn't she be happy that Sonny still wanted to talk to her after she had confessed her feelings? If she were any normal friend she would have, but she was not. She was Tawni Hart, and she always got the things that she wanted. _'Except when Chad is involved.' _Her mind reminded her causing the blonde to shout out once again. "It isn't fair! Why does he always get everything!"

Tawni sifted through her clothes pulling on a pair of purple leggings, and a long shirt which was plenty long enough to cover her 'private areas'. The shirt had a bright yellow floral pattern, pulling a belt around her waist she looked at herself in the mirror. Fixing her makeup and hair, then pulling on her heels, the blonde made her way out of the apartment.

A habit that Tawni had, when upset, was getting in her car and driving as fast as she could. It was dangerous; her mother would tell her she was risking her life doing so. Which, of course her mother only cared about because if she were to die, Tammy would be poor. Wouldn't that just be horrible! She hated her mother, she was just like everyone else in Hollywood. Shallow and heartless despite their last name. She had raised her to be that way. "Yet Sonny had to go and ruin that too!"

Climbing into her convertible she checked the rearview mirror; something that Sonny had taught her to do, and pulled out of the parking lot.

Speeding down the street she did not care if the police stopped her right now. Tears continued to threaten her eyes and she bit down on her bottom lip angrily trying to stop them from falling. The blonde was a strong girl and she would cry for no one!

Reaching out she pressed the button turning on her radio, music blared throughout the car. The end of a popular song was playing through its last notes. Tawni hated that she felt defeated, that she felt like she was about to lose the only person who had ever given a damn about her to someone who did not even love Sonny like she could. She most of all hated herself for allowing all of this to happen.

The next song started to play and Tawni turned it up to its fullest. It had been a song that she used to love, but now as she listened she realized that it reminded her of Sonny. Who was she kidding everything had for the last two years, but this reminded her of what happened last night.

_Look what this girl done did to me…_

_She done cut me off from a good good love…_

_She told me that those days were gone._

Tawni could feel the tears starting to fall down her cheeks as she listened to the song and related it to the night before. How Sonny wanted to just throw away what they did like it was nothing and pretend to just be friends. The brunette still planned to marry Chad because he was the only one she could see herself with. The only one? How could that be when she had just made love with her the night before? Drunk or not there had been feelings there. She knew it.

_Now I'm sitting here going half crazy._

_Cause I know she still thinks about me too._

_And there aint no way in hell…_

_That I can be just friends with you._

The blonde had started to sing out the song as she drove, every once in a while she would reach up her hand to wipe away the tears that fell. They made her angry and on a few occasions she had actually slapped the skin where they fell. She felt so weak! She never felt weak!

_And I wish we never did it…_

_And I wish we never loved it…_

_And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you._

_And now there aint no way that we can be friends._

She knew that she should stop driving, she could not even see the road anymore. Her vision blurred by salty tears of shame. When a car swerved out of her way she knew that she could not continue driving so recklessly. Slamming her manicured hand down on the wheel she pulled off on the side of the road.

_The way you felt, no faking it…_

_Maybe we were moving just a little too fast…_

_But what we've done we can't take it back._

Laying her head against the wheel Tawni cried out. These weren't the fake cries and sobs that she was so notorious for, these were real tears. All of the pain that she carried over her lifetime, the loneliness that she felt. The emptiness. All she wanted right now was Sonny and she could not have her. '_Wait? Why can't I have her? She isn't married yet!'_

_And if I knew we'd end like this,_

_I never would of kissed you._

_Cause I fell in love with you._

_We never would of kicked it, _

_Girl now everything is different._

_I lost my only lover and my friend,_

Smiling she wiped the last of the tears from her flush cheeks and looked up at the 'makeup mirror,' her blue eyes puffy and her makeup running. "Waterproof my ass." Tawni mumbled in a whiney and shaky voice before laughing at herself and wiping off her nose. "I look pathetic… this is not Tawni Hart.

_That's why I wish we never did it._

_I wish we never loved it._

_And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you._

_And now there aint no way that we can be friends._

Tawni Hart has never given up! What am I going to solve crying on the side of the road? She is not married yet! I still have a chance! "I will get the girl of my dreams." She said before turning the key in the car to start it, new confidence behind puffy blue eyes.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Next chapter up! Posted the song in it, hope that the correlation between the song and the fic makes sense. Sorry if my writing is off. My novel I am working on is in first person and my fics are in third person so the change always throws me off. But I hope this did not disappoint.

Even I'm rooting for Tawni right now!

Reviews= Love

-Tracy Cook


	3. Such a Beautiful Wedding

Can't Be Friends

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Authors Note: Was going to be up faster, but my laptop froze and I forgot to save it. :( So I had to restart… sucks.

Chapter 3

Such a Beautiful Wedding

Tawni had wanted nothing more than to steal Sonny away from Chad. At least that had been here plan when she arrived to work that morning. Yet, the moment that she drew close to the woman that she loved she froze up. This was not in her nature. She was Tawni Hart, confident and beautiful; in all senses of the word she was perfect. Not when Sonny was involved. She grew nervous and shy, even blushing when their eyes met.

It seemed unnatural for the two to be so quiet in their dressing room. Even when the blonde had hated her they still talked, now it was three years later and they were supposed to be best friends. Yet, they could not find anything to say.

Tawni was extremely upset with the entire situation. She felt completely used, even though she knew it was partially her fault. Still, how could Sonny just pretend that nothing had happened between the two of them? Also she had said that they could still be friends, yet the brunette was treating her as if she did not even exist, like she hated her. The diva would never admit it if confronted about it, but it really hurt her.

Worse than the awkwardness though was the wedding that was drawing near. Neither of the girls were ready for the event. Ever since their "incident" they both had some things to think through.

The blonde was busy thinking about how she was going to confront the woman she loved, if she even was going to confront her. All she wanted was for Sonny to be happy and if Chad could give that to her then why should she destroy it. _'Because she felt something… and you know it! Just when? I wanted to do it before the wedding.' _

Sonny had some questioning thoughts of her own ever since her bachelorette party. Despite the numerous times she had told herself what happened meant nothing, she could not push down this nagging feeling that it meant so much more. She could not remember everything, but what she could remember she enjoyed thinking about. The sweet taste and softness of those lips against her own, how her skin tingled with every touch Tawni delivered to her, and the most memorable was how safe and comfortable she had felt in her arms.

It was also frustrating to Sonny how much the guilt was weighing down on her. Now when she kissed her fiancé she thought about those coco moco coco lips, when he touched her she thought of pink manicured nails against her skin. It was starting to make her doubt everything. Luckily she had been able to avoid saying much to Tawni.

Standing to her feet Sonny headed toward the door of their dressing room. They had a sketch to do, so ignoring the awkwardness a smile spread across her face as brown eyes met blue.

Tawni's heart leapt as those eyes met her own and she blushed a bit. She could feel hope building and a small smile formed on her lips.

"We should probably get out there." Sonny said, and as she did the blonde's smile fell. Watching her co-star leave, hearing those heels clicking on the floor, she let out a low growl of annoyance. Standing up quickly she headed out of the door after the brunette.

'_Of course, she wouldn't want to talk about us! That would be ridiculous!' _

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

The wedding was all together beautiful. Perhaps the most beautiful wedding that Tawni had ever seen, any young girl would be jealous. Not only of the scenery and the famous musicians who would be playing, but every girl seemed to want the groom as well. And the blonde was hating every moment of it.

Currently she was sitting in the front row with the rest of Sonny's best friends and family. _'Yes, I get a front row seat view of the woman I love and my hopes of obtaining her being crushed.' _She still had not told her, and soon it would not matter at all. She knew that there was still one more moment she could stand up and say that she was in love with Sonny and wanted her all to herself, but how embarrassing would it be to do such a thing? _'Not to mention romantic and cheesy… which I do not do!'_

Honestly though, at this point she was prepared to do whatever it took to keep this marriage from happening. It would just help to know that the brunette felt something toward her in return. The last thing she wanted to do was to kill her pride, embarrass everyone, and destroy her best friend's perfect wedding.

The wedding moved forward regardless of how hard Tawni tried to make time stop. _'If only I could just freeze time and take her into my arms… I could make her happier than him.'_

Sonny was now walking up the aisle as that sickening tune played out the music announcing the bride; it made the blonde's stomach twist and turn. Still, blue eyes watched as the beautiful girl walked. She had a very classy white dress on, her hair was curled and done up, and even with the veil covering the majority of her face she still looked stunning. It was enough to take Tawni's breath away. _'She is beautiful.'_

As her friend reached the altar and took the dramatic actor's hands in her own jealousy flared up in the diva's blue eyes. She now wore a glare. _'I hate him… Why does he get everything? And look at that smug look on his face! If only he knew how she screamed for me the other night.'_

So lost in her thoughts the blonde diva had not realized how far along the wedding had gotten, it was nearing her moment. The last chance she would ever have to speak up and say something. Her heart was pounding painfully against her ribcage as she watched the display and listened to the priest's words.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God-and in the face of this company- to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

'Thud, Thud, Thud.' Her heart continued beating loudly; she feared that everyone could hear it. As confident as she was Tawni did not know if she would be able to follow through with this. She was starting to feel faint.

"Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined."

She feared the line that would come next; it was her last chance to end this wedding. She had spent two years watching the beautiful girl from afar. Loving the beautiful girl from afar. If she did not take this risk then she would never have a chance with her again. That was worth any humiliation she decided. She was going to get her girl.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together—let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

She sat for a moment secretly hoping someone else would interrupt. The mere moment feeling like an eternity to her. Without thinking Tawni stood to her feet raising a hand. "I object!"

Everyone stared. All eyes were on her. And not in the way that she usually enjoyed. Those eyes were sharing looks of fear and confusion as well as some holding anger she was certain. But, Tawni's eyes were focused on brown shocked eyes.

Sonny stood there with her mouth agape still holding onto Chad's hands. He had an angry look on his face, undoubtedly because of the interruption. The brunette girl continued to stare unable to find any words for her friend. She felt numb.

"Sonny. I-I'm sorry." Tawni said as she moved to the aisle. "I didn't mean to ruin this for you. I just, I love you!" Blue eyes welled with tears but she would not dare cry.

"Tawni I—" Sonny started but was interrupted.

The blonde knew what her friend was going to say. She was going to say that she could not be with her, and that was something her heart just could not take. Anger in her voice she covered up her sorrow and shouted "its fine Sonny! Just marry him! But I could make you so much happier than him! You're just too damn blind to see it!" After shouting this out she stormed out of the chapel finally allowing the tears to fall once out of sight.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Hope you all like this chapter! I left it at a cliff hanger! But if y'all give me lots of reviews I can probably get another chapter up by tomorrow! Encouragement is always welcome. Regardless I hope that you enjoyed it! :) I also added another one shot for the couple. Love them!

Sooo happy to see other people writing for this couple!

If you have ANY really cool ideas for this couple send them to me and I will write em if you don't wanna, I always love inspiration!

-Tracy Cook


	4. After The Love

Can't Be Friends

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Authors Note: Was going to be up faster, but my laptop froze and I forgot to save it. :( So I had to restart… sucks.

Chapter 4

After The Love

Confused and cloudy brown eyes glanced around the room full of bickering people. Her chest seemed to have tightened up so much that she was finding it extremely difficult to breathe. Everyone was looking to her, talking about her, questioning what she was going to do with the information that her best friend had just dropped on her. She didn't know what to do, she could not hurt the man she was standing beside, but she could not hurt Tawni either.

She tried her best to think things over rationally, but no rational thoughts were coming to mind. For whatever reason her brain was simply reminding her of the amazing night she had spent with the blonde and how comfortable she had felt in those arms.

"Ahem." Chad coughed loudly drawing her attention to him. He obviously did not expect Tawni's little display to affect Sonny the way it was. She was still going to marry him, of course, who wouldn't?

"Can we get back to what we were doing, please?" As he asked this he pointed at the pastor signaling for him to continue, confident and smug smile on his face. Once again he had gotten something that his childhood rival had not.

Sonny was finding it hard to focus on the wedding now as the people started to quiet and watch expecting them to continue as if the interruption had not happened. _'How can I just ignore that though, she's probably crying. Oh gosh.' _Heart racing rapidly she tried her best to focus on Chad's eyes and just finish the wedding as quickly as possible, but when she was asked to say those fateful words. Just a simple 'I do.' She could not speak.

"Uhmm…" Was all that the brunette could say.

"Sonny, say I do." Chad stated in a low voice through closed teeth before smiling up at the pastor. "Ma' Lady's just nervous. Isn't that right?"

"Uhm. Chad. I—" Looking into his eyes only made it all the worse. She knew she was going to hurt him, just like she had hurt her best friend, but she had to figure things out before she committed her entire life to him. "I-"

"I do?" Chad asked laughing still confidently, even though he was growing a bit worried.

"I can't, not yet, I'm sorry. I love you, really I do, but I need to go after her."

"What? Sonny it's almost over! Then you can go find your friend." His voice had heightened and it shook with anger and agitation at the situation. No one took away what belonged to Chad Dylan Cooper, especially not Tawni Hart!

"She's my best friend Chad, I have to talk to her." Turning in her elegant white dress Sonny through the veil from her head and started to run out of the room hastily. She did not know what she wanted at the moment. The only thing that she knew was that she needed to find a certain young blonde diva. "I'm sorry!" She shouted to her guests apologetically as she left the chapel in search of her friend.

Everyone was in shock. The chapel was completely silent as heads turned and eyes all met. No one had expected that, these two had been Channy for so many years. Yes, they had had their falling outs off and on but that was normal for couples, especially couples in Hollywood. Probably even more shocking than Sonny actually leaving though was Tawni's announcement.

Connie was taking this extremely unwell. As far as she had known her daughter was not interested in females, not to mention Tawni had always been such a royal pain the few times she had stayed with them and the last thing she wanted was Sonny catering to her needs. On top of all this she had always loved Chad and hoped the two of them would end up together.

Chad of course was simply laughing it off and pretending nothing had happened as he walked around and talked to the guests as if the wedding were just about to start. That is how his brain worked when shocked; he literally forgot everything bad that happened.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Sonny had been treading the beach for near fifteen minutes and she was starting to lose hope. "Maybe she headed home?" The brunette had been hoping that she would have simply ran down the beach. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she looked down at her bare feet, somewhere in the sand while running she had lost her shoes. The once white dress was now stained with dirt and it made her feel guilty. Her mother had bought her this dress, her fiancé had paid for the wedding, and she just ran out like that betraying both of them.

She felt sick to her stomach and as if she could vomit all over the beautiful beach as she dragged her feet along it. Finding herself getting lost in thoughts. Sonny could remember when Chad had purposed to her, she had been so happy screaming and yelling and calling her mother who of course screamed in excitement as well.

How had Tawni reacted though? _'Did she love me even then…?' _Thinking back on it she remembered when she had told the blonde about the purposal. She had not been happy to hear it that was for sure, she even had grown angry with her. But, the entire cast had it was not just the diva. Still, she could not shake the feeling that Tawni had actually been jealous, that she had actually loved her even then.

So lost in her thoughts she had no noticed someone sitting on the beach and she stumbled over them, screaming out scared as she tried her hardest to catch herself. While falling she heard a very familiar voice scream out. "Oww! Watch where you are going dumb ass! You could have hurt— Sonny?" The last word came out in a soft whisper.

Sonny moved so quickly she nearly sprained her neck as she whipped her head around to look at the person she had tripped over. It had been none other than the blonde she had been searching for.

"Hi." She said in a squeaky voice as she waved from the sand where she was still laying, catching those baffled blue eyes with her own as a silly smile formed across her face. She knew it was more than likely inappropriate to be smiling like this when it was obvious to see the mascara staining her friend's cheeks and her puffy eyes, but she hoped it would earn a smile from the blonde.

"Hi." Tawni stated with a small pout on her face and in her voice. "How was the wedding?"

Sonny laughed a bit at the question knowing that it was not one of seriousness, sitting up she moved closer to her friend. Propping her knees up she crossed her arms across them and rested her head on her arms, her wedding dress now completely destroyed. Glancing over at Tawni she smiled. "Oh you know, uneventful and boring like all weddings."

Rolling her eyes Tawni chewed on her cheek as she thought of what she should say, not able to look at the brunette for long because of the shame she was feeling. "I'm sure most weddings don't have blonde television stars ruining them by telling their female best friends they love them."

"Maybe not." Sonny said laughing a bit which earned her a glare from the blonde sitting beside her on the beach. Sighing she moved and reached out to pull her friend into her arms. "But most brides do not sleep with their blonde best friends right before their wedding."

Both girls were grasping for words but none were coming so they sat in silence. Tawni had yet to return the hug which was not uncommon for her to do, but for once Sonny did not take this as dismissal and kept her warm arms wrapped around her friends.

She knew that even if the beautiful girl did not want to admit it she needed a friend right now, and she was her only friend. Gently fingers stroked through blonde locks and down against the exposed skin on her friends neck. The silence was growing more comfortable by the moment and Tawni could almost feel that she was going to fall asleep in the embrace of the woman she loved.

For Sonny it was growing harder and harder not to say something about how she had been feeling since their incident, she felt it was only fair that the blonde know how she felt about the situation after what she had just done to talk about it.

Nervously the brunette stuttered as she tried to get her words across. "Tawni. I-I-I." She paused and took in a breath calming her beating heart. "I cannot say I love you the way you love me."

Tawni's body immediately went rigid in her friend's arms as she heard her admittance, which was all that it took to crush all of her hopes. Part of her had been naïve enough to think that she had actually told Chad no and ran off to find her and admit her feelings. Tears started to freely fall down her cheeks. "Sonny, I know. I'm so sorry I ruined your wedding, I understand if you don't talk to me again."

"Don't be silly." Sonny said with a soft smile as she pulled the blonde's stiff body against her own warmth. "I love Chad. But, that night when we uhm." She blushed brightly and Tawni nodded telling her she understood and to continue, "I felt something I have never felt."

"What do you mean?" The blonde questioned her voice sharp and defensive.

"I can't say it was love necessarily, but it was new. I felt safe. I felt happy, and I never wanted to leave. Tawni I don't know what these new feelings mean, but I do know that I can't just be your friend anymore. I see you and I want to kiss you, so I ignore you and then I feel guilty but no one has ever kissed me like you did. Then I see Chad and I kiss him and I feel even guiltier because he is not you and then I just get all confused. Tawni I told him I could not marry him yet, I need to figure out what I want to be happy." Her ranting had gone on for far enough and she quickly silenced herself and pulled away so that she could look into blue eyes.

Tawni could not say anything, she was so shocked. Instead the blonde diva simply stared into those large brown eyes she loved more than anything in the world.

"Tawn?" Sonny questioned nervously, unsure what to think about the way her friend was looking at her. "Say something?" Her voice squeaked.

Instead of speaking Tawni pressed her lips to Sonny's in a passionate kiss, filled with everything they had been hiding, filled with the sweet softness the brunette had remembered. Only this time it felt even more real. No alcohol taste in their mouths and no influences by intoxication, this was something far more intense than anything she had ever experienced. _'Maybe this is love?'_

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Started work up again for the summer. Tutoring people in biology every day of the week, so I may not be writing as much, but I will be trying to keep a fast pace. I am hoping to add a chapter to this today as well as another cute one shot playing off of Tawni's words in my favorite episode. So keep your eyes peeled.

Also I started a contest for this couple. :p so if you are interested in doing it just check out my list of stories, it is in it. Oh and please people read my story Reunion because I love it, and it appears to suck. :/

Well, even if y'all do none of that, I love you guys anyway just for reading! Hope I didn't disappoint with how this went.

-Tracy Cook


	5. Confusion

Can't Be Friends

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Chapter 5

Confusion

"Chad I didn't say that I didn't want to marry you!" Sonny shouted out as tears fell down her cheeks. She was so confused from everything that was going on in her life currently. Her best friend loved her and had announced it at her wedding causing her to walk out and now she had to make a huge decision and she honestly didn't know what choice to make. No matter what she would be breaking someone's heart.

"But you didn't say that you did Sonny!" His voice heightened as he screamed this out. Not only had his heart been crushed, but his pride had been crushed as well so of course he was upset.

"We could always reschedule the wedding Chad; I just have some things to think over." Large brown eyes glanced away as she said this. She was feeling beyond guilty.

"Like who you really want to be with?" He was no longer screaming as he had been the last hour or so, now his blue eyes were filled with tears and his voice was shaky. Sonny could not blame him for being hurt by what she did, but she had to be there for her best friend. Not to mention it would be wrong for her to marry him simply because she felt she had to. "Like that Sonny? Because you said it was me but you chased after her…"

"She's my best friend Chad… and she was alone…" She whispered softly her own eyes filling with tears that rolled down her cheeks. The brunette hated hurting people more than anything else in the world.

"You know Sonny…" He started with a scowl before turning to look away. "Sometimes I think you have too big of a heart."

Honestly the brunette did not know how to respond to the comment, was it true? Was she just trying not to hurt Tawni? Or was she trying not to hurt Chad? Things made no sense to her right now; she loved the young man more than anyone in the world. At least she had thought so, yet when she kissed the girl everything felt right. "I'm just confused…"

"Confused Sonny? Confused about what? Who you want to be with?" He asked in a squeaky voice as he started to pace the room shaking his hands as he spoke.

"Maybe…" She whispered.

"Maybe? How can you even say that? You told me that you loved me…" He mumbled as his tears started to fall harder and faster than they had before. As his body shook and the tears fell he tried his hardest to calm his anger and keep his voice even. "Why are you confused? What did you two do together?"

"Chad, that really isn't important." Again Sonny's voice came out in a hushed whisper. Secretly she wished it was quiet enough to not be heard.

"Yes, Yes Sonny! It really is! I can't imagine that you just randomly developed these feelings for her without anything happening! Did you sleep together? Are you a lesbian! There is no way that a girl could be better at pleasuring you than me!" He practically screamed in her face.

Sonny was slowly growing angry with the way that he was talking to her. It was not that she did not deserve this treatment; in fact she knew that she did, but he could act a little more civil to her. All that she said was that she was confused not that she didn't want to marry him or love him anymore. "Chad…" She tried to get him to stop his rant. Still he continued yelling and screaming about how disgusting it was and how stupid she was for choosing Tawni over him because he is Chad Dylan Cooper.

"She was better than you Chad! That's why I'm confused!" Finally she shouted out the truth that both of them were hoping wasn't there. She herself had no idea that this was the way that she felt. But, now it was out and with it came an eerie silence spreading throughout the room as blue eyes locked with large brown.

The brunette could practically see the young man's heart breaking through his eyes. She knew that she had taken it too far but she could not take back what she had said now. "Chad I—I didn't mean that."

"Yeah you did." He stated dejectedly.

"No I—"

"Yeah you did Sonny. She was better than me." Glancing away he tried to force his tears away not wanting to shed anymore in front of the beautiful woman he loved due to his pride. It had been a bad day for his self-worth.

Moving closer to him the young woman could feel her conscience tugging at her shirt telling her she was making an inconsiderate mistake to someone who really cared for her. "Chad." She placed a hand on his arm which he quickly pulled away as if he had been burnt by her touch. "Chad, I understand that you are mad at me. Even if you hate me. But, I didn't do this to hurt you. We were drinking and it just sort of happened. I don't even remember most of it." Her cheeks changed to bright red as she remembered the night.

"And she was still better than me? God way to pick up a man when he's down!"

"No. I didn't mean she was better at you during-" Pausing she chewed on her bottom lip trying to figure out how to speak to him about sexual things. She was still very awkward about them. "You know."

Chad's blue eyes widened at this admittance and he felt hope rush through him. Maybe they did still have a chance. "Then, what?"

For a moment they simply stared into each other's eyes. His full of hope and hers full of confusion. Sonny had no idea what to tell the other. It was not the sex; she could not remember the sex. Finally she groaned out in annoyance throwing her hands up in the air. "I don't know Chad! Waking up in her arms I guess, holding her, kissing her! I guess I just felt safe with her. You never make me feel safe. You are all about yourself."

"And she isn't?" He screeched once again angry.

"I don't know!" She screamed out her voice high and cracking, heart hammering away in her chest. After forcing her body and mind to calm down she spoke in a sweet voice. "I just need some time to figure things out."

"Fine Sonny. Take your time and get the hell out of here."

"Chad…"

"Just go."

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Life has pretty much sucked… Been watching One Tree Hill a lot and writing for my favorite couple (Baley) on that show… but I do miss adding to this show. Just been in a dramatic mood and this show is happy and fun. Anyhow I added a chapter to this one, and may add to a few of my others tonight. I'll also catch up on reading and reviewing whenever it will let me on the internet. :/ Doing some security scan currently.

Grandma is on her way back to Colorado… I don't really know what to feel about that… I always thought I'd finish college and move out there to take care of her and move in with her… Ex-girlfriend showed up a few months ago told me she was getting married, showed up and used me as a rebound and now just wants to be friends…. Lol hence the one tree hill lately. Life has been like that show.

Please read and review!

-Tracy Cook


	6. Indecision Reaching Decision

Can't Be Friends

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Chapter 6

Indecision Reaching Decision

It had been an entire month since the wedding that had fallen through, and Sonny concluded it was more than likely the worst month of her lifetime. She spent most of her days alone hiding away from everyone, she took off vacation from work; she stayed at a hotel to avoid the scolding of her mother. Both Chad and Tawni's calls went unanswered, she had even silenced the incessant mooing noise of her phone because each time she had heard it tears sprung to her eyes.

The month could and ultimately would be considered a month of loneliness by any onlooker, but for her it was more than just a simple month of lonely desperation. For the brunette it was a month of thinking, a month of decision, and a month of recollection.

Most days went by without eating all that much, instead she would lay in bed staring at the ceiling or perhaps writing in her journal, occasionally she would cry as she just thought over her past. Her past with Chad, her past with Tawni, the pressures of her mother for her to be with the handsome young man. Kissing him versus kissing her, and she had come to a realization. She had nearly married Chad because despite her love for him, she felt pressured into doing so. By him, by fans, by her mother, but for her there had always been something missing. He was selfish and crude at times, usually uncaring toward others, and he hurt her on multiple occasions but that wasn't what was missing.

What was missing was Tawni Hart. Now over this month she had considered that what had happened between herself and the diva was only the alcohol speaking, merely her subconscious telling her that Chad was not the one for her. Forcing her to run away with the only one ready to take her away, but with time she realized that it was not the case.

At first she had fallen for the blonde in the same way that she had fallen for her ex-fiancé. It was that superficial idolization, the kind in which you loved them on television and so you blocked out all of their ridiculous and obvious flaws. But, as time went on those flaws did not seem to dissipate in the young man she loved, they only grew into bigger flaws. Like their 'kissues', the 'double chad' and the 'recount' incidents. Never did she grow to actually love him for who he was, to see the good behind the guise, to really feel safe in his arms.

Then there was Tawni. Oh how the blonde hated her at first, or tried to hate her at the very least. It was hard for Sonny to believe that she had once referred to the other woman as the girl she occasionally got along with. Because now it was completely different, they opened up more, talked, and her friend had even learnt to allow her some of the spotlight. She had changed considerably and in that time so had the brunette's feelings toward her. Somewhere along the lines the idolization and false love had transformed into real love.

This of course brought her to the conclusion of her month. She knew what she wanted, she knew who it was that she loved, she knew she would have to completely shatter someone's heart and soul, the only thing that she did not know was how she was ever going to find the strength to do so.

Reaching down for her phone she looked at the pop-ups. There it was, under the name Chad; 29 missed calls, under the name Chad's Second Phone; 15 missed calls, under the name Tawni; 46 missed calls, overall; 53 voicemails. _'I will be getting a new phone before I ever listen to all of those…'_

Now it was time for her to make her choice and take a chance, now it was the time she had to choose which person to call. Which person to make it official with, which person to beg for forgiveness and tell them that is who she wants. Even though her heart was telling her who she loved, her mind was telling her to choose the opposite. To just continue wearing a mask and make everyone else happy.

Placing her thumb on the touch screen she watched as a picture popped up and it started to dial the number, her large brown eyes watering, hand shaking as she lifted the phone to her ear.

'_Ring, Ring, Ring.'_

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Here y'all go! Another chapter! Leave me some lovins if you wanna see what happens! :O Hehe or not. Either way I will add to it soon. Sorry that it was so short, intermission but I think it said a lot.

-Tracy Cook


	7. What I Want

Can't Be Friends

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Chapter 7

What I Want

Sonny felt tears rolling down her cheeks and dripping onto the bed as she listened to the ringing on the other end of the phone, each ring torture because she was beyond sure if no one picked up she would never admit her true feelings. The brunette would simply hide away from the world and give up on love all together.

Finally she heard someone on the other end of the phone and her lip trembled as she bit down on it and listened to the hope that filled their voice, the hope that she would have to crush. "Hey Sonny."

"Hey." Her voice cracked and she could no longer control the tears that threatened to leak and drown the world, she let them rain down on the bed as her breathing grew heavy and she spoke into the phone. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" The other voice was worried, but harsh.

"I've made my decision and I know what I want." She whispered out through wheezes, trying her hardest to contain herself. The last thing that she wanted to do was to cry her heart out on the phone while breaking someone else's, it was selfish, she did not deserve to cry. Not while doing something so evil to someone she cared deeply for.

"What?" They questioned voice soft and distant, as if they knew it was not going to end good for them.

"I love you so much Chad, I'm just not in love with you like you are in love with me. I know it's so selfish of me to have walked out on you and I will apologize forever for doing so, but things are just right when I am with Tawni. It has nothing to do with you, I promise." She squeaked out, her heart hammering away in her chest as she admitted what had been one of the most difficult things she had ever had to admit to. She had just told the man that everyone expected her to be with that she could not be with him because she was in love with her best friend, a woman.

Silence filled her ears and she knew that the young man did not know what to say, she could hear him breathing on the other end of the line and assumed he hated her. "I know you must hate me, but it's not like I meant for anything to happen. I don't even know how it happened or when these feelings came about Chad, but I do still want you in my life."

She heard a smile on the other end of the phone and it shocked her a little, was he smiling? Though it was more than likely forced in nature she took it as a good sign and smiled a little herself. "Chad?"

"It's alright Sonny." He whispered finally, his voice almost too calm.

"Really Chad because you seemed so upset and I need to have you in my life—"

"I will be in your life; I could never let you go now." Smiling gently he spoke with his entire heart. "I will always love you as more than a friend but I understand that I could not give you what you need, and I will always be there for you. You've changed me Sonny. Before you I was completely selfish and heartless, you have made me a better person and I would never hate you for anything."

"You mean that?" She asked uncertainly happiness welling inside of her causing her eyes to water up for a completely different reason than before.

"I mean that. Now her, I kind of hate her." He said laughing a little. "But I always hated her, she always was my competition. I just never expected to lose to a random."

"Hey!" She said defensively, laughing a little. It was strange to think that they had been about to get married so recently and now that she had told him she only wanted to be friends they were back to their playful banter. Maybe that was all that they were meant to be after all of this time, really good friends. "I need to get going, Chad. I will call you later."

"Okay Sonny." Pausing and hesitating momentarily he whispered out. "I love you." Hanging up before she had the chance to tell him she loved him in return.

Large brown eyes glanced down at the phone as his picture blinked on the screen before disappearing, smiling gently she started to dial the number she had memorized by heart. Lifting the phone to her ear the feeling of nausea and nervousness returned to her as her heart pounded away in her chest, she could only hope that the blonde would return her feelings. After everything she had done to push her away, she knew that she did not deserve her love.

"Hey there girly." Tawni answered a little bit more excitedly than she had expected. _'Does she know already? She always seems to know everything…' _

"Can I talk to you?" Sonny questioned in a serious tone.

"We are talking silly." The blonde diva responded with a smile in her voice that caused the brunette to smile in return. It was impossible not to smile when she talked to the other woman, it just seemed to happen no matter what they talked about.

"I want to be with you Tawni."

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: I think that this will probably be the last chapter unless people really want me to continue. I need to wrap up some of my multi-chaps and this seems a good place because she chose Tawni. :) And we all know she is ending things with Chad to start a new relationship with Tawn. So yeah. Rawr. Oh and if you like heroes, glee, twilight, or one tree hill, or this pairing check out my other fics!

-Tracy Cook


	8. Grand Finale

Can't Be Friends

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Chapter 8

Grand Finale

Pink lips pressed against the brunette's in one of the most passion-filled kisses she had ever experienced, she tasted sweet like chocolate and Sonny was uncertain if it was the lip gloss or just naturally Tawni. She supposed that they came hand in hand. Smiling against those perfect lips she mumbled against them. "I want you so bad."

This admittance was not something that the blonde diva had ever expected to hear from her best friend, her voice was deep and uncharacteristically lust filled and it served to make Tawni's body shake and heat up with need. "Mmm." She moaned out into the kiss as she pushed the other woman down onto her bed, knowing that this time she was going to enjoy every moment with the brunette, no alcohol in either of their systems and no fiancé to worry about. It would be perfect.

Groaning out against the blonde's lips Sonny blushed at the assertiveness feeling a leg forced between her thighs and pressed up against her heated center. "Oh gosh." She gasped pulling away from the other momentarily, catching lust-filled blues with brown. Tawni looked amazing and she was so glad that there was no alcohol in her system because this felt amazing and she wanted to enjoy every moment with her soon to be lover.

"You are so beautiful." Sonny whispered out, her voice cracking from happiness as she felt tears spring to her eyes. Holding them back as to not ruin their moment.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." The selfish blonde responded leaning down to capture her lips only to be shocked when the woman of her affections pulled away from her, raising an eyebrow at her in disbelief. Tawni simply forced a pout on her swollen and aching lips as she waited for a witty retort or teasing of some form, all she wanted to do was take the other then and there. Make her scream out her name all night long. _'God, I love this girl… I've been waiting far too long for her to keep stopping me like this…'_

"Did the Tawni Hart actually just say someone was more beautiful than herself?" She asked with a forced gasp trying her hardest not to giggle.

"Of course not." The blonde smirked leaning down and pressing her soft lips against Sonny's jaw running heated kisses toward her neck, enjoying the small gasps and sounds of pleasure escaping her lover's throat as she did so. "I would never say something like that." She whispered out hotly.

"I distinctly recall you—"

"—You are more beautiful than anyone, now shut up and kiss me Sonny." She interrupted pulling away in order to lean down and capture the brunette in another heated kiss, rocking her leg against the other woman's heated center eliciting many groans and moans of pleasure from her. These sounds only serving to cause the wetness between her legs to intensify. With this she started to grind against the other girl with more fever needing to relieve the pressure building up.

Biting the innocent brunette's bottom lip she dragged it between her own sucking on it playfully, moaning out at the way that her love moaned into the kiss.

Tawni moved to run her tongue along the other's jawline before biting down and sucking at her sensitive pulse point, causing the brunette to shake and stutter her name.

"God Tawni…"

"Mmm." She moaned out, she loved the way that her name sounded coming from Sonny's lips drenched in lust, for a moment she recognized just how lucky she was. She was going to get the chance to make love to the innocent woman that many people all over the world probably fantasized about. Yes, she had gotten the chance to do so before, but this would be different. This time would be with their own free-will; she hoped that she would be better than Chad.

Pulling away she tugged at her soon to be lover's shirt signaling that she wanted to remove it, which Sonny gladly obliged too, lifting her arms and allowing manicured nails to graze her stomach as the clothing article was removed. As quickly as the shirt had been removed she reached behind the brunette's body unclasping her bra, exposing her chest.

Blue eyes wandered the smaller girl's frame and she bit down on her bottom lip as she looked over the perfect curves and those hardened nipples. She could not wait another second; she had to taste and touch every inch of the perfect girl. Yet, she found herself being stopped as she moved to indulge by fingers tugging at her own shirt and pouting lips. "Yes? Is there something you want?"

Sonny blushed casting her large brown eyes to the side, she had never dreamt of asking her best friend to do something so "dirty" before. "Um, take off your shirt…"

"What was that? Did Sonny Munroe just ask me to take off my shirt?" The blonde diva teased leaning down and whispering the words against her ear before pulling the other's earlobe between her teeth and sucking at it. Noticing the way that her breath caught in her throat and she let out a soft moan, blush filling her cheeks.

"Yes." She squeaked out finally, embarrassedly.

"Don't have to ask me twice, girlfriend." Tawni stated in a teasing voice, knowing that the use of the word only caused the brunette to blush even more furiously as she sat up on her, straddling her waist. Reaching down she pulled her shirt over her head before removing her own bra, casting them across the room and flipping her blonde hair over her shoulders. She was not ashamed to show off her assets. As far as she was concerned she was Tawni Hart, she was perfect, and she knew it.

It appeared that Sonny agreed as she looked over her best friend's curves almost with a hunger and need building up in lust-filled brown eyes. Leaning down she pressed their bodies flush against each other and the contact simply felt right, everything with her was unlike anything that she had ever experienced with anyone else. Before she could continue where she had left off the blonde felt hands holding her face in place forcing blue eyes to look directly into caring brown. Her body was screaming at her to just ignore whatever Sonny was about to say and receive the pleasure, but this was more than mere pleasure to her.

"What is it?" She asked almost irritated, but not.

"I love you." Sonny whispered out, these words that the blonde diva had never heard in her lifetime aside from fans who did not even know a thing about her.

"What did you just say?" She breathed out in shock.

"I said I love you. I love you Tawni Hart with everything that I am."

"I love you too Sonny Munroe."

For a moment both girls smiled a little too happily, silence filling the room. It was not awkward but instead comfortable as they stared into each other's eyes and stroked each other's soft skin, but soon Tawni remembered what she had been wanting to do.

"Now let me make you scream my name for the world to hear it." Tawni whispered out huskily as she leant down circling her tongue around a hardened nipple, fingers gripping her hair pulling her closer.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Decided to give y'all a little extra Tawni/Sonny time. :) Not the most detailed physical scene I have ever done but I figured I should give you guys an ending focused around the two gals. Hopefully you enjoy this. NOW COMPLETE THOUGH! :)

Reviews=Awesome Points! :p (I think I may really start a system so be ready!)

-Tracy Cook


End file.
